genius_national_geographicfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Weber
Professor Heinrich Weber is a recurring character on the first season of ''Genius''. He was a physicist and Chair of the Physics department at Zürich Polytechnic. He is portrayed by Alistair Petrie. Biography 1894 Professor Weber calls Albert Einstein into his office to look over the latter's entrance exam. Weber flatly informs Albert that he failed every subject, save for mathematics and physics. Albert pleads to Weber to let him attend to study only physics, but the professor denies such a request. Weber does, however, allow Albert to attend his classes, but since he wont be an actual student, Albert refuses. The professor then tells Albert to go and attend classes at a local school in Aarau, Switzerland to prepare for a second exam trial. 1896 Weber congratulates Albert after he retakes the entrance exam and passes every subject. He also welcomes him to Zurich Polytechnic. Weber enters a classroom where Albert and Mileva Marić are bantering back anf forth. He introduces Albert to Mileva, noting that she was the only student to score higher than him on the mathematics portion of the entrance exam. Weber is teaching a lecture about energy and thermodynamics and is asked by Mileva questions her instructor on its properties. His student Albert agrees with her, even going on to create an example with [Besso0's pencils. However, Weber quickly quiets Albert, telling him that theatrics have no place at Zurich Polytechnic. 1897 Weber is speaking with professors' Minkowski and Pernet who are complaining about Albert's recent actions in their classes and also his laziness. However, Weber tells them that Albert is one of the brightest he's ever had and says he will speak to him. Weber informs Albert of his recent laziness in class and also tells him that the library is no place to woo a woman; showing that he knows that Albert has feelings for Mileva. Albert tells Weber that he barely knows her, and the former instructs him to keep it that way. Weber then tells him to be mindful of his studies and that come graduation he could help him secure a future in physics. Albert tells him that he will do his best. Months later, Albert asks Weber if he knows anything about Mileva's absence in class. Weber informs Albert that Mileva she left Zurich and is now at Heidelberg University auditing for classes. 1898 Fueled by the contents of Mileva's letter, contradicting to Weber's teachings, Albert debates with Weber during class. However, the professor, angered by his disrespect, takes Albert out of class. Albert goes to inform him that it was due to Mileva's letter and Professor Lenard's teachings. Weber again questions Albert's feelings for Mileva and tells him it is dangerous. Albert, however, tells Weber that all Mileva has done is display her intellegence to him and yet she is still thought of in disdain. Weber informs Albert that his only fault is he will never let himself be told anything. The professor promptly gives up on seeing promise in Albert. 1899 Weber, Professor Minkowski, and Professor Pernet discuss Albert and Weber says he has no interest in him any longer and tells his colleagues that they may fail him if they must. Weber gives everyone their final exams to take. He also notices the appearances of Albert and Mileva in his class. Weber comes to Albert and informs him of his passing of the exam. Personality Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season One